Dead Dog
by CupcakeFan-1
Summary: When a Black German Shepherd named Sam dies, he ends up in HalloweenTown where he meets Jack,Sally and others. But things get challenging when he runs into a mysterious town where a evil shadow queen named Sheena and her trapped victims live. he gets trapped and stuck like the others and Jack, along with help from Santa, must help him and get him to a new home before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my third fanfiction story! This is a NBC written tale that took place not to long after the movie and before Oogie's revenge. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own Sam and other OC'S later on in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Fourth fanfiction will be the sequel to Hotel Transylvania meets ParaNorman and Frankenweenie. Can't wait for you guys to read that one because it'll be longer and have way more characters and conflicts! **

* * *

"Okay, boy we need one more thing."

Sam barked and began to search for the last object they needed to finish off their snowman. Christmas was finally over and before the snow could melt away, his boy wanted to finish his last snowman.

"John, dear, it's time to come inside!" his mother called from the front porch.

"Aw, mom! We just need one more piece!"

"Okay, honey. Finish your last piece and then come back inside, okay? You'll catch your death out here." His mother shivered before she left back inside to attend to the dinner she had been cooking. John turned back around to attend to his snowman as Sam came back with a stick in his teeth. John giggled and took it out of the dog's grasp as he placed the snowman's last arm on. He smiled proudly as he stared at the snow sculpture before heading off inside.

Sam followed and before he could go through the dog door that was built just for him, he shook off all the snow on his fur and quickly followed his boy into the house.

"John, let Sam out in the backyard!" his mom cried from the kitchen.

"Okay, mom!" John said, looking at his dog sadly, "Come on, boy."

Sam frowned as he was placed in the snow-covered backyard. John shut the door behind him and smiled through the glass window as he watched his solid black German Shepherd curl himself into a ball.

"Mom, I don't think this is a good idea. It's cold out there for him."

"Oh, honey," his mother chuckled as she exited the kitchen, "He'll be fine."

John nodded and waited till she was out of sight so he could sneak Sam in. His father didn't mind him coming in the house, just as long as he didn't bring anything threatening back. However, the strange thing was: Sam never had one flea on him since the day he was born. How did he know? The owner told him herself.

John quietly tiptoed towards the backdoor and quietly slid the door wide enough for Sam to sneak through. Sam was a smart dog so he when John did quiet-like things, he had to do quiet-like things as well, and this he was good at that.

"You wanna go somewhere boy?"

Sam wagged his tail in response.

"Well, let's wait till mom and dad are sleeping tonight. It'll be just us. Just you and me, boy! It'll be great!"

John immediately had to leave to go eat at the dinner table, leaving Sam all alone.

* * *

It was around 11:30 at night and John was still at the dinner table while Sam was peeking at them eating and nearly jumped when he felt the family cat purr around his leg to get his attention.

He growled and stated in a hushed voice, "What are you doing, Milo! Can't you see I'm-"

"Watching them eat," the cat replied with a grin."Too bad we can't have any, especially you."

"I'm just waiting for John to finish his food, go to sleep for a little bit, and see where we plan on going tonight." Sam glared at the cat who just giggled.

"Well just see who comes back..." the cat replied coldly.

Before Sam could say anything, the black cat was gone to attend to what he was doing before, watching for mice.

What Milo said kind of ticked off Sam but he didn't care. John and him would come back together, healthy, happy, and normal... right?


	2. Chapter 2: Sam's death

**AN: Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own Sam and other OC'S. **

* * *

Sam's mind kept reminding him about what Milo had told him.

_"We"ll just see who comes back..." _

Remembering that cold, dark, tone in his voice gave Sam the creeps. Stupid cat. Cats and dogs don't even like each other, so Milo was probably just jealous of him since he got to do everything with John ever since he was first brought into the household.

Sam glanced at the alarm clock by John's bed. 11:28. Five more minutes to go.

"I wonder where your really taking me." He said to himself, thinking about tonight.

* * *

"Sam..."

"Sam...wake up boy."

Sam shook his head and looked up with tired eyes at John, who was all dressed in warm clothing, and was ready to go, "Ready, boy?"

Sam wagged his tail slowly and smiled tiredly when John put the leash on his collar. "You have to be quiet, okay?"

With a nod, Sam followed and crept out of the house through the front door with John to who knows where... However, little did he know that Milo had been watching them the whole time.

* * *

**Sam's POV **

John had always wanted to go to the frozen lake not far from the house. It was in the middle of the wilderness, which was very spooky because we encountered some scary noises on our way over there. After that was done, we finally reached an open area where the lake was and I had to stop him for a minute because he wanted to run and slide on the frozen ice.

When he release himself from my grip, I gulped as I slowly placed my front paw on the ice. It wasn't as slippery as I thought it was! Sweet, now John and I can have some fun!

For 5 minutes, we were playing around, and sliding on the ice together. I felt so free and alive as the wind brushed against my fur while I slid around the ice. I was lost in thought for a minute when suddenly I heard John cry for-.

"Help!"

I turned around and stopped sliding when I saw that the ice he was standing on was cracking whenever he tried to escape and move from where he was at. I gasped and tried to think of a way to get him out of this situation. My eyes glanced all around and I began to worry when I couldn't find anything that could help my boy escape this.

I had no choice but to...

Run and quickly move him out of the way.

John landed at the end of the ice with a soft thud and gasped when he saw that I was where he was.

"SAM!"

Before I could respond, the ice broke and I fell in, and I found myself...dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Back from dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own Sam and other OC characters. **

* * *

_John Peterson was found in the woods by his parents shortly after his dog had fell into the ice, cold lake. Police and firefighters arrived at the scene while the Peterson's were waiting for some news. A police officer showed up with the result for what they could do and told the family that they apologize but the German Shepherd's body was all the way at the bottom of the frozen lake and it was already obvious that he had died when he first fell in. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Peterson returned home, along with John, who continued to cry and had a broken heart that his best friend was gone and had saved his life. He continued to look at some pictures that were up in his room of him and Sam, remembering each special memory they had together. Sadly though, he would never see his dog again._

_He had to move on... _

* * *

After Sam's death, The lake had to be closed off for good until winter was over. No one was allowed to go ice skating or be in the open area after the event that happened not to long ago. Sam's death also had some dog owners paranoid that they wouldn't even let their dog's go outside to go pee.

Little did the town knew that the local German Shepherd...came back!

Sam opened his eyes and nearly screamed when he realized he was all the way at the bottom of the frozen lake. Sand, rocks, seaweed, and other materials were nearly covering his whole body up, it almost looked like he was mummified...underwater!

'_I've got to get out of here!'_ he thought as he started paddling as hard as he could back to the surface. Darn, it was still covered in ice. If only he could...

Suddenly, he found a small opening and grinned as he swam all the way to the other side to get out. He gasped for fresh air and started coughing and whimpering realizing how cold it was in there.

"John! Did you see that! I finally-"

Sam stopped for a minute and had a flashback as to how he got in the lake in the first place. Wait, if he was officially dead, then how was he alive right now?

It didn't matter. He had to return back home to John and see if he was okay, so with that he headed to the house.

* * *

**Sam's POV  
**

I ran as fast as I could and couldn't wait to see John's face again. Oh, how I missed my boy already and I hope that he was okay.

I finally reached the house and I couldn't stop wagging my tail. I barked, jumped, and ran around to get my family's attention to let me into the house. However, I frowned when I realized that it wasn't working, and it appeared that they weren't home or they couldn't hear me.

Before I could sneak in the backyard, I saw that one of the window's curtains were open, revealing the living room, and I grinned as I ran towards it and I stood to look in the house, and my heart sank.

In the living room was Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, happily sitting on the couch together watching John play with his new friend. It was another German Shepherd but instead of being fully black, it was brown and black.

My eyes never left the both of them as they were happily playing with each other on the living room floor. I was so heartbroken that I looked pale and still as a statue. I had nobody.

Where was my new home going to be now?


	4. Chapter 4: trees

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own Sam and a few other OC's. **

* * *

Sam didn't know what to do...

He lost everything...

His home...

His boy...

His life...

He felt like everything for him just sank, just like he had sunk in the lake. He stopped walking and frowned when he heard strange noises coming from all around him. Crows mostly. He growled and continued to walk deeper and deeper in the other side of the woods. The moon was up high, glowing beautifully, and nearly covering it was a group of clouds.

As Sam kept walking further and further, mist and fog were becoming visible down by his paws. More crows cawed and kept following him from tree to tree. It seemed that they were suspicious of what a dog was doing out this late.

Irritated, The German Shepherd spun his head around and snarled at the crows to stop cawing and following him.

His sudden response startled them and they flew away. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk into the woods.

* * *

After walking for 45 minutes, the woods started to turn...different.

There wasn't as many trees and the grass was disappearing. Sam raised an eyebrow as he gazed and darted his eyes at these new surroundings. Not only did the area look different and strange, but there was absolutely no sound at all.

He stopped and gasped as he found himself surrounded...by...

Trees?

"Trees?" he said aloud to himself as he looked at each one curiously.

"Easter, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Fourth of July, St. Patricks." He chuckled to himself when he thought of why somebody would decorate these woodland trees with holiday artwork.

"Hmm, must be a religious thing or something." he said to himself. As he was heading his way out, his eyes glanced at the last door.

No, it couldn't be...

Halloween!

Sam loved Halloween with a passion, and when he continued to look at this door, he started wagging his tail and getting happy...for some odd reason.

"Oh boy! Halloween! I must have this decor!" He jumped all around in circles, and ran towards the door. He jumped on it and raised a brow when he realized that it was a door... not a decor.

"Doors on trees? What, I'm confused." he said. He shrugged and turned the knob between his teeth. He quickly jumped back down as the door opened all the way. Seeing it was darkness, Sam laughed.

"It's just a hole in a tree." he chuckled. As he was walking away, He suddenly yelped when he heard bats come out and quickly, they started surrounding and flying all around him.

Sam tried to scream for help, but there was just too many bats flying all around him, and he found himself falling and falling down as he watched the door shut from up above.

Everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5: HalloweenTown arrival

**AN: Fifth chapter! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own Sam and other OCS. **

* * *

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack turned around from where he was standing and smiled as he saw the mayor, carrying a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Hello, mayor! Are those the plans for next year's Halloween?"

"Yes Jack! I've got all the details and decorations right here!" The mayor grabbed a paper and handed it to him.

"Fantastic!" Jack exclaimed, earning a huge smile from the mayor. "These plans are perfect!"

"Great! I'm glad you like them Jack! Do you mind if we discuss it a bit?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Sam whimpered as he could hardly move his body from the dirt ground. He landed so hard that he had been unconscious for who knows how long. With a groan, he gently started lifting himself up off the ground, and started to try to find a way out of here.

"Let me remind myself that I hate trees now." he said to himself as he began walking deeper and deeper into nothing but darkness. He shivered hearing the noises and the cold wind that kept blowing against his fur. Leaves out of nowhere where beginning to show up as Sam continued to walk. Why, one even smacked against his face. He growled to himself as he started to see things and buildings from far away.

As things were becoming visible to see, not only noises were present to the ears. Smell was now becoming present to the nose, and Sam couldn't help but sniff his way to where there could be food.

"Hmmm, seems like these people carry different smells." he stopped sniffing, and had a disgusted look knowing he wasn't going to sniff for awhile.

Before he could do anything else, he heard footsteps coming from all around him. He turned around and walked back as he stared from where he came from. "Who's there?" He yelped when he bumped into a tombstone and screamed. He continued to scream and run all around as he crashed and ran into different tombstones.

"Someone help me, please! Get me out of this tree!"

Sam's barks,yelps, and cries were so loud that the whole town could here him from far away. The clown, who just woke up from his nap, groaned in annoyance as he wouldn't stop.

A monster opened his window and shouted to the cemetery. **"BE QUIET!" **

Sally opened the door and looked concerned hearing all the racket between the town and the noises coming from the cemetery. Curious, she quietly headed her way over.

* * *

Sam, still frightened by these new surroundings, whimpered and had his tail between his legs.

"I hate trees, I hate Halloween, I hate everything. I just wanna go home." he said to himself as he laid against a rock wall. He shut his eyes tight and quickly fell asleep for a couple of minutes until the sound of a gate woke him.

He raised his head and looked alert, trying to see where the noise had come from and who was here. He growled quietly and continued to glance around until two soft hands startled him. He jumped up and stepped back when he saw a young woman, dressed all in rags and in stitches, shocked at his response.

Not knowing who she was, he began to grow and show his teeth at her. The woman looked a bit scared, but she still didn't bother to move away from the growling German Shepherd.

"I mean you no harm. I'm Sally." she said with a sweet tone that Sam couldn't help but stop growling at her. He frowned and turned his back to her, "Don't care." and then he started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" she said as she began following him.

"Don't follow me, lady. I have to find some food. I'm starving here!"

Sally stopped and thought for a second, smiling.

"Okay," she stated, "I was going to have you eat a nice delicious meal and get some shelter, but if you insist for me to leave, I'll just eat it myself." she slowly started walking away and kept looking back to see if she won the dog's attention. Sure enough, she did.

"YOU HAVE FOOD? WHAT KIND! WHAT KIND! OH, PLEASE FEED ME! I'M STARVING!" Sam barked and jumped all around her.

Sally was a bit shocked again, and stayed stiff each time he barked loud or kept jumping around her. She smiled and said,

"Bad dog's who keep jumping around and barking in such bad manner won't get any supper."

He didn't say anything.

"You must be quiet and a be a very good boy when in the house, understand?"

"Yup."

Sally smiled and continued to walk by his side as they headed back to Dr. Finkelstein's, for a nice supper.


	6. Chapter 6: HalloweenTown intro part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own Sam and other OC'S...maybe **

* * *

Sam and Sally walked into HalloweenTown quietly as the rest of the residents were still sleeping. The ragdoll glanced at Jack's house and thought if she should introduce him to Sam, but she figured he was sleeping so she decided to do the introduction tomorrow.

"This place is kinda weird." Sam said as they reached the gate to Dr. Finkelstein's. While Sally was searching for the key from one of her pockets, he started to chase his tail. After she found the key, she finally unlocked the gate. She chuckled seeing him mess with his tail and insisted he come before the monsters come and eat him. Scared, he quickly ran to her side.

Suspicious of his new surroundings, Sam started to sniff his way around,up the stairs, and to the front door of the tower. He raised an eyebrow seeing how angled and tilted it was compared to buildings he was used too.

"Nice place you got here, er..Sally." he stated as he waited patiently for her to open the front door. She slowly walked up the steps and giggled, "It's open."

"Um, hello," Sam replied, holding his paw in the air, "Have we forgot something. I'm a dog."

Sally laughed and opened the door. He wagged his tail and gazed all around. This place was pretty big and if it was a hotel of some sort, then Sam had to live here. He started to drool when he smelled the food cooking from the other side of the room. It was a large pot and steam was slowly rising up into the air.

"Oh, Sally," he smiled weakly, "That smells so delicious. Can I eat now?"

"Just a minute!" She cried from an area which he couldn't see her.

With a groan, he dumped himself on the floor and waited 'patiently' to be served.

Sally smiled and came out of a room, holding two large bowls in her arms and a spoon in her hand. To him, she looked pretty happy serving him, which kind of scared him just a bit. While she was placing the soup in the bowl, he started to growl sensing that they weren't the only ones here.

He started to bark, which echoed loud in the whole tower.

"Sam! No!" Sally cried as she rushed to him, with his food in her arms. She quickly set the bowl down to the ground in front of him and shushed him.

"What? Someone's in here!"

"It's probably the doctor. If not, your barking at rats or spiders."

"I know what I'm barking at here."

With a laugh, she patted him on the head and started walking upstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To bed. I have to get enough rest for tomorrow's events. Goodnight, Sam! Enjoy your supper!" The door from up above shut closed as she walked in and told him goodnight. Sam whimpered a bit since now he was somewhere he didn't know and was all alone.

Tired and hungry, he lapped up all his soup and fell asleep.

* * *

"Sam...Be nice."

He growled.

"Sam...please. They're friends."

"To you, not to me." he snarled as he and Sally walked around the town. Monsters and ghosts floated and passed around with curious looks plastered on their faces on who the ragdoll was walking with. Since there were so many residents in HalloweenTown, they all were squished next to each other because they had to keep a distance from the snarling protective dog. If they walked close, they would find themselves in a very bad situation.

"Okay, Sam. I'll be right back. You STAY right here."

"Yes miss."

Sally smiled at him and slowly walked herself in the town hall. When she was out of sight, Sam quickly jumped up and started chasing everyone around. He was barking at the top of his lungs and everyone quickly ran away. Some locked the gates, some went in other residents' homes, and some were up so high in different places that they knew they would have trouble coming down.

Suddenly, Sam found himself being choked to death by a rope. He glared up and saw a man with an axe stuck in his head holding onto the rope so tight, he had difficulty escaping.

"Let-Me-Go!" He snarled as he lunged for the large man. Everyone gasped and watched in horror as the man was being attacked, bitten, and scratched.

"What's going on here!?" a voice hollered aloud.

_To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7: Jack

**AN: Gonna do sequels to all my fanfics now. I have no idea when the sequel for this story will come out though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas or it's characters. I only own Sam and OC characters. **

* * *

Everyone and everything became quiet.

Sally heard all the commotion and hurried her way to where Jack, The Mayor, Behemoth, and Sam were. She shot the German Shepherd a disappointed look and stood next to the tall skeleton. "Hi Sally!"

"Hello Jack." she said sweetly as her eyes looked down at the ground with a blush that spread across her face. Sam looked disgusted thinking they were going to kiss so to break it off, he made a booming bark that echoed in the whole town. The mayor jumped and hid behind Jack, tugging a bit on his pants to do something about this thing.

"He's a dog, mayor."

"He SCARES me though, Jack." The mayor shuddered as he continued to stay in his hiding position behind the skeleton. With a sigh, Jack took the rope from Behemoth's grasp and tried to drag Sam to the graveyard but the dog refused.

"Come on you!" Jack scolded him as he tugged harder.

"Jack, let me take care of this." Sally smiled sweetly as she took the rope from him and held onto it tightly.

Sam grinned and raised his eyebrows at Jack, "Whatever the lady wants. Sorry pal, but I don't know you."

Jack glared at him and before leaving into the graveyard with Sally, he told the town residents everything was alright and to come out of the shadows. After he left, everyone listened to his instructions and returned to what they were doing.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Jack angrily yelled. Sally kept a steady Sam still as they were discussing how the dog had made it to their world.

"That's right pal," Sam said as he rested against a tombstone, "I came from up above."

Sally corrected him, "You mean the human world." Sam nodded but frowned.

"I drowned in a lake." The ragdoll rubbed his back softly while Jack shot him a look that he didn't believe that. When he kept walking back and forth, not sure what to do, Sam was licking his lips hungrily as he watched. Bones sounded so delicious at the moment.

"So," the skeleton stated, "What must we do to get you back home." Sam's thought of eating Jack popped and he looked confused until the skeleton repeated himself again.

"I said what must we do to get you back home."

"Oh," Sam began, "Well, problem is. I don't have nowhere to go. You see,when I died, my human kid replaced me." Sally frowned sadly and continued to stroke him until Jack replied,

"Well, I'll help you find a new home."

"Jack.." Sally piped before she was interrupted.

"Sally, we have no other choice."

She blinked and then stated, "But he's dead."

Jack grinned like it was Christmas again, "But he doesn't look it! Don't worry, Sandy will help us out!"

Sam raised a brow, "You mean Santa."

Jack ignored him and held Sally's hands in his, "Don't worry my dear Sally. After I help him, I promise I won't do anything else until Halloween!"

Sally smiled and nodded before the two shared a quick soft kiss. Sam frowned and felt sick to his stomach when they pulled apart.

"When do you plan to leave?" Sally asked.

Jack paused and took a quick look at Sam.

"Tonight!"


	8. Chapter 8: New town?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare before Christmas. I only own Sam and other OC's. **

* * *

The moon was up and high over the world of Halloween and at Jack's house, he was taking his time to see if there was anything he and Sam needed before they took off to ChristmasTown to see Sandy. Sam rolled his eyes and growled whenever the pumpkin king misspelled Santa Clause and whenever the name was brought up, Sam constantly said it the right way while Jack kept saying it the wrong way.

While that was being taken care of, Sam was in desperate need to get himself out of here. The smell of the dead was somewhat disturbing to him, and he couldn't take it any longer. He may be dead but that still didn't mean his nose had changed. The only thing that made him seem like a part of the undead were his heart and something else, but he couldn't tell what yet.

When Jack headed to his large bookshelf, Sam was quietly making his way down the stairs. Lucky for him though, Jack didn't seem to notice since he was too preoccupied in finding something. The German Shepherd didn't know what it was and he didn't care. All he was worried about right now was getting out of this world...or tree...or whatever.

After appearing out of Jack's sight, the dog panicked and ran down the stairs that led outside. He managed to open the door by slamming his head hard against the door, and took off running. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care, he was getting out of here.

The clown, who had been chatting with a town resident, saw him and immediately was urging him to stop. Sam snarled at him to get out of his way and started to become very angry when others were sneaking up on him. He also heard Jack's voice shout what was he doing but he didn't care. Things were going around so fast that he couldn't help but just shout,

**"I HATE THE UNDEAD!" **

Everyone gasped and froze, including Jack. Sally, who had came from her tower, was shocked by what she had just heard from someone she thought would understand their ways and live in their town as a fellow resident. Guess that wasn't going to happen.

Sam glared at everyone and turned around to slip through the gate. Sally shook her head sadly and headed slowly back home while Jack just had a look that was upset and hurt at the same time. He watched as everyone continued to what they had been doing, only with such sorrow in their voices.

Jack frowned and thought for a minute. Then he grinned when he realized what he was going to do.

* * *

Sam continued to run until he started to notice things changing. He had absolutely no idea which way he ran but one thing was for sure, he wasn't in HalloweenTown anymore. The ground had turned from thin grass to plain hard rocks. The trees were tall before and now there was hardly any left. However, the major difference here was that HalloweenTown wasn't as bright as this one.

He was shocked and amazed at the new town of dead residents that he stood in. There were skeletons who were wildly playing their instruments all around and there were lights, restaurants, stores, etc, everywhere, and he started to wag his tail when he thought that this could be a new home for him. He looked around and finally found what he was looking for, the name of the bright town sign read,

**Spooktopia Paradise **

The name was enough to make the canine feel at home until a skeleton cat ran past him. He barked and started chasing after it, failing to notice all the residents who stopped what they were doing turning to him. Suddenly, a female voice echoed from somewhere which made the German Shepherd stop what he was doing. Curious, he looked around and didn't see who was talking to him until a black fog was coming from the ground. Frightened, he stepped back and watched as a figure of a woman emerged from the mist. She was a shadowy woman with very very long hair flying and moving about in the air, almost like their was wing constantly blowing it. She had long lashes, red eyes, and a curvy feature that made Sam almost pant. However, the problem was, she was a shadow or silhouette that was covered all in black. His ears went back as he stared at the woman who stood before him with a serious look on her face.

"Who might you be?"

"S-Sam, miss." he stuttered as she floated towards him.

He wanted to growl but felt like something was keeping him from doing so. The woman stood in front of him then disappeared in an instant. Curious on where she went, he turned and looked all around until he heard only her voice whisper in his ear.

"Welcome, Sam."


	9. Chapter 9: doctor and spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own Sam, Sheena, and other OC related stuff. **

* * *

"Doctor!"

Dr. Finkelstein turned his chair around to face the man who came running from the small elevator. "Jack!" the doctor exclaimed happily, "Nice to see you again! Sally told me you had a new dog with you." Jack chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...He's...not my dog...exactly."

"Not your dog?" the doctor gave him a puzzled look. Jack nodded, but before he could say anything else, Sally came in the room, a look of worry spread across her face as she looked at the pumpkin king, who also started to get the same expression. "Sally, what's wrong?" he asked. The ragdoll gazed up at him with sad eyes as she mentioned Sam's name.

"Where could he have gone? Jack, I don't want him to get into any trouble or getting hurt."

Jack embraced her and replied softly, "Don't worry Sally. I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

The doctor, who had been listening, quickly asked, "Jack, do you know where he could have gone?"

The skeleton thought hard for a minute and replied, "Well, I did see him run off to the cemetery, but after that, I didn't see him." The doctor smiled and then asked, "When was the last time you talked to Sandy Clause?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"That Christmas I believe?"

"You mean that Christmas when you decided to become Sandy for one night?" the doctor asked with a smirk on his face. Jack laughed with a huge grin and threw his hands in the air, "Yes!"

Sally let go of Jack and began to look for a piece of paper and a pencil. He turned his head towards her with his hands on his waist and watched curiously as she was looking around for something. "Sally?" he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"A pencil and a piece of paper," she grinned at him.

"What do you need a pencil and paper for?" the doctor asked his creation. Sally didn't say anything when she found an old pen and a rusty paper in a drawer. Closing it, she set the paper down on the table, and working the pen, she began to write rapidly. The doctor and Jack exchanged glances and turned to Sally, who now stopped writing and folded the paper into a square small enough to fit somewhere in Jack's clothing, but she already knew it was going to be inside his shirt pocket.

"It's a letter for Sandy Clause," she told him as she handed it to him, "You must give it to him before finding Sam."

Jack wanted to read it himself, but didn't want to disappoint anyone so without saying a word, he stuffed it in the side of his suit and clasped his hands together as he continued to look at both the doctor and Sally. "Well now, I must be heading my way to ChristmasTown."

"Be careful," the doctor said as Jack kissed Sally while heading out the door, "I heard there was a new town or something around here that just came out of nowhere." Just before Jack could exit the room, he turned to the doctor. "Really? A new town? Could it be possible?"

The doctor shrugged, "I'm not sure, Jack. But once you deliver the letter to Mr. Clause, then maybe you could see if it's true or not."

"I will doctor!" he exclaimed as he waved goodbye to both him and Sally. He went down the elevator and thought to himself. There couldn't be a new town around here. It was only HalloweenTown right? Maybe he was wrong, but he still believed that a new town was prohibited in their town's history. He shook his head back to reality when the elevator came to a stop. Now all he had to do was head down the stairs to ChristmasTown, where he would see Sandy again, give him the letter, ask for help, find Sam, and discover about this 'town'.

* * *

"So how many people live here again?" Sam asked as he hungrily ate a Cockroach omelette from the ground. He and Sheena were walking around for awhile now and since he was new here, she offered to give him a tour.

"150," she replied as she watched him finish his food, "At least 150 live here in this very town."

Sam licked his lips as he looked up at her with a curious look plastered on his face, "That's too much people."

"Well, you gotta have a town with paradise," she told him as she flew towards one of the stores, "People gotta have paradise."

"By any chance," Sam chuckled nervously as he kept his eyes on the ground, "Are there any girl dogs around here?"

"Excuse me?"

Sam gulped as his eyes looked up at Sheena, "Nothing."

"Girl dogs? Ha! Please! No animals besides you have been in my town. Your the first, which is what makes you very...special..."

Sam grinned, "Wow, didn't know that. Thanks for telling me."

Sheena nodded and said, "I have important business to take care of right now so why don't you go ahead and enjoy yourself before your rest tonight."

Without saying anything or showing any manners, Sam took off in a dash running. He ran around so fast that he hit and hurt himself against walls and poles a few times. Rolling her eyes, Sheena sunk beneath the ground in an instant. Her underground home was everything but terrifying. Even to the undead, it was no place to be in. Everything was in dark gray and black. Pictures of Sheena and her relatives hung on the wall as she walked down the long hallway. There was a gate by the photos which was home to Sheena's shadowy evil dogs. They barked and whined when she past them and cooing at them, she threw a piece of meat from a dead resident through the gate for them to devour. Once that was done, she reached her chamber . It was very very large, dark, and cold. It was empty around the rest of the room except for a large large LARGE pond on the other side. It was home of shadowy evil fishes and alligators that waited desperately for food. But since they ate earlier today, Sheena refused to feed them and their expressions saddened.

"Ah ah ah," she teased, "No food for you until mummy finishes what she has to do." They listened and moved out of the way so she could use her spell for the pond. Feeling like she was in a hurry, Sheena demanded for the pond to show Sam, and in an instant, a bit of water went up into the air and swirled in a vertical oval to show the German Shepherd, who was happily eating another food item.

"He thinks he is really happy here," Sheena grinned devilishly, "But he won't be for long..."

With a laugh, she chanted a few words and placed a spell on Sam.

This wasn't going to be pretty.


	10. Chapter 10: girl and Santa

**AN: This will probably be one of my stories that won't have a sequel. Sorry guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare before Christmas or it's characters. I only own Sam and other OC'S. **

* * *

"Sandy! Sandy! Mr. Sandy Claws!"

Santa had been walking around ChristmasTown checking on the elves and shops for awhile now and was heading back home until he heard that familiar voice from that someone who stole his holiday not too long ago. Groaning in annoyance, he carefully turned himself around and frowned a bit when he saw Jack, who looked all so happy to see him.

Jack,who had been running all the way from HalloweenTown, stopped in front of the old man and grinned at him. "I've missed you Sandy!"

"Missed me?" Santa replied with a raised eyebrow. How could a skeleton miss him already? He didn't know why but had a feeling that he was up to no good again. So he asked, "What are you up too this time, Jack."

Jack chuckled nervously and scratched his skull. Not sure how to tell Santa all this. He would have to start with the letter Sally wrote first and then the story with Sam. If the doctor said that Santa could help him find Sam or something, then he would have to be very specific and nice about it, just so he could trust him.

"Well, the thing is Sandy," he sighed and took the letter out of the side of his shirt to give to the old man, who looked confused until he opened and read the letter. None of them said nothing for awhile until Santa said,

"Come with me, Jack."

* * *

Sam felt so unsteady, he didn't know what was wrong with him. Could it be something he ate? No, he was dead. He didn't seem to think it mattered if you ate too much or not, but he didn't care much right now. He needed to find somewhere to rest...now.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself as he smelt blood coming from somewhere. He looked down at the ground and nearly screamed when he realized his eyes had begun to bleed. Wiping them with his paws, the German Shepherd sighed in relief when the bleeding stopped. "Thank god that's over." he said to himself as he wiped the blood stains on the dirt.

Suddenly, a twig snapped from somewhere making Sam jump. Someone was here...and someone was watching him. His fur stood on end when heard the laughter of a girl coming from all around him. Sam liked the sound of that. Feeling much better and becoming a flirt, he cleared his throat, "Come out sweetheart. I won't hurt you."

Suddenly, a gorgeous Labrador retriever jumped from the bushes, along with other different attractive dog breeds. Sam gulped hard as he was surrounded and they were getting closer. With a nervous chuckle, he started to get scared when he had a feeling these girls were something else. "Ladies," he gulped, "Your starting to freak me out."

As all females were close to him, they changed from being gorgeous and sweet looking to monstrous and demonic. Sam shrieked and curled himself up in a ball while the dogs were showing their teeth and were about to feed off him.

Suddenly, a mysterious dog came out from the same bush and was ready to put on a fight with the hungry females that surrounded Sam. However, instead of fighting, the hellhound-like dogs began to slowly back away as the other dog was slowly coming up towards them. With a snarl, the dog halted in front of Sam and glared at the others to leave. Surprisingly, the dogs left, leaving a frightened Sam and the dog alone together.

Peeking, Sam looked up and gasped seeing what had saved him. It was a beautiful and attractive solid black Border collie with bright blue eyes. Sam sighed lovingly as he gazed up at her while she shook some dust of her fur. With a smile, she turned to look down at him, not noticing the lovestruck look on his face. "You alright there, buddy?"

The hearts that floated above Sam's head popped when she finally spoke. Before he could say anything to her, she began to sniff him.

"Hmmmm," she said as she inspected him some more, "Looks like you have been with Sheena, your dead, and you came from the human world and landed in some town not too far from here, am I correct?" Sam blinked his eyes in shock. Did she really get everything that happened just by sniffing him. That was an impossible thing for an animal to do, but it was still a cool trick.

"Wow," Sam told her as he carefully got himself back up, "That was a cool trick you did there. What's your name?"

"Ivory," she replied with a cheerful smile, "My name's Ivory."

" Cute name. I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam."

* * *

Jack had been grinning for so long, he didn't know if he could smile again. He was standing in Santa's living room, waiting for the old man to better read the letter and see if he could help him in any way. Finally, after 5 long minutes, Santa came back and chuckled to himself a bit as he stood in front of the skeleton, who brought back the biggest grin he could ever give to somebody. "Well, what is it Sandy?"

Santa sighed and replied, "Since you apologized about making a terrible mess of something that wasn't your's. I will help you find your little friend." Jack gasped happily, but before he could say anything, Santa interrupted him with a very serious tone in his voice.

"But if anything has to involve with that Oogie Boogie of yours, you will be on your own Jack."

"Oh, Sandy," Jack laughed, "Trust me on this. Oogie is dead. I'm pretty sure there's no one or anyone that could be worse than a sack of bugs."

"You better be right, Jack Skellington." Santa replied with a glare. Walking past him, he headed out back and ordered his elves to ready the sleigh. Jack followed and felt so alive as he heard the tinkling sound of Christmas again.

"Happy days are finally coming back to me!" He exclaimed as he headed to them.


	11. Chapter 11: Jack's arrival

**AN: Sorry I took so long. I went camping then to San Diego straight after! **

**P.s. Sheena is a shadow/silhouette version of Eris from Sinbad. Just letting you guys know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare before Christmas or it's characters. I own Sam, Ivory, Sheena, and other OC characters. **

* * *

"I feel sick." Sam stated as he and Ivory were strolling downtown. "I feel strange."

"That's cause you were-" Ivory responded before she was interrupted by Sheena, who got in between them and brought up something else before she could tell Sam anything about the spell she placed on him.

"Sam! There you are!" She exclaimed as she started stroking and petting him, "I was so worried about you! I thought you left me too soon!"

"Actually," he coughed, "I was trying to find a place to rest cause I think i'm getting sick Sheena."

"Sick! Oh no!" she gasped as she rushed to him again, "You must need proper rest then! Come with me, Sam dear. I have the perfect spot for you to get better."

Ivory was about to tell him not to go but Sheena quickly placed a spell to seal her mouth shut. "Save it for the afterlife Ivory." Ivory tried to say something but only a bark came out. She was a regular dog now. Sam didn't notice and wagged his tail slowly at Sheena.

"Well," Sam said as he gave her a sweet smile, "I guess it couldn't hurt to go somewhere where I would feel a bit better."

Sheena grinned and clasped her hands together, "PERFECT! Come with me."

* * *

"What does this one do Sandy!"

"That, Jack, is the button I push for snow to fall from my sleigh." Santa replied as he carefully reared his reindeer above the forest in HalloweenTown. They had been flying in the air not too long now and already Jack had been gibbering and freaking out like crazy riding in the actual sleigh of Christmas.

"Oh Sandy Claws!" he exclaimed as he kept pressing the white button like crazy, "This is terrifying!"

"It's only terrifying if your a sack of bones." he replied as they finally spotted the small town below. "There it is Jack."

Jack stopped messing around with the buttons and gazed down at the bright town of Paradise. It looked so expensive! There were a lot of nice and neat places inside that he needed to check out before he finds Sam, but he had a feeling the dead dog could be up to no good in one of the areas.

"I'll jump out Sandy." he insisted as they were passing by, "I may be thin but my bones are strong."

"Alright, Jack, I'll be back in awhile! You just find your friend!" Santa shouted as the skeleton took the leap off the sleigh. He landed on one of the rooftops and waved goodbye to Santa as he headed straight back for ChristmasTown. The skeleton adjusted his tie and finally inspected the bright town from the roof.

"Okay, Sam. Where are you." he said to himself as he glanced all around. Suddenly he saw him sitting in one of the water fountains. In an instant, Jack did a flip and landed nicely on the ground while rushing to his side. "Sam! There you are!"

However, he realized that it wasn't Sam. It was a female black dog that looked similar to him though. She opened her mouth to tell him something but closed it remembering she couldn't speak.

"You alright, girl?" Jack asked worriedly. Ivory wagged her tail and smiled at him but her expression saddened and she whimpered to try and tell him what she needed to tell him, knowing he was looking for the German Shepherd. "Do you know where I could find Sam?" he asked.

Ivory wagged her tail and jumped out of the fountain. She shook her fur and licked her lips as she started heading the direction Sheena and Sam went. Understanding, Jack followed her and swallowed hard hoping nothing bad was going to happen to Sam.

Or him.

Or his world.

He was wrong.

* * *

"I don't like this place, Sheena." Sam whimpered as he kept seeing sad souls floating in the walls above them. They were in a underground part of her home and already things seemed to get a bit scarier and frightening for him. He growled, whimpered, and yelped whenever he felt something touch him or pass by close to him. Finally, they reached a gate and Sheena opened it slowly and wide enough for him to go through.

"Nonono Ladies first." Sam said as he took a few steps back. The room was pitch black and you couldn't even see anything which made it terrifying.

With a evil chuckle, Sheena responded, "I didn't ask for you to go through."

Confused, Sam stared into the darkness and yelped as 5 hellhound looking dogs jumped out and started attacking him. Thankfully, he escaped and ran as fast as he could to try and get out the door but it closed shut as Sheena emerged from the ground and stood in front of him with a smile on her face.

"It was a pleasure, Sam, but I'm afraid it's time for you to go." Snapping her fingers, all five hounds watched as Sam's spell began to take place.

"What! Sheena! What are you doing?! What's happening to me!" he whimpered.

"Your becoming a hellhound. Goodbye Sam."

Sam suddenly disappeared inside his own body as the spell took control and transformed him into a bloodthirsty hellhound.

He was gone.

He wasn't Sam anymore.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but this story has to be cut down in short parts in order for it to seem long cause it maight end a little early than you think.**

**Poor Sam is trapped in his own body by the spell controlling him. He's a hellhound now! **

**How will he get back in his own body? Will he hunt down Jack, Ivory, and the HalloweenTown residents? **

**P.S. the story will focus on Ivory and Jack and others for awhile instead of Sam because you know he's like dead for now. **

**Next chapter soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12:danger part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare before Christmas or it's characters. I only own OC's.**

* * *

Jack had been following Ivory for sometime now and the farther they would go into the forest, which was twice as worse as HalloweenTown's because of the danger that was lurking around, the more he regretted coming here. Although he had Ivory with him, he kind of wished Zero was here so he could use his pumpkin nose to guide, or in that case Ivory guide them to where Sam had left too. But his dog's light would be helpful since his eye sockets could hardly see anything in this dark fog.

Ivory, who was a few feet away from the skeleton, kept sniffing Sam's scent and going down the path they were taking. However, she was beginning to lose hope because his tracks and smell were fading away from the cold mist and more dirt and mud kept coming in. With a frown, she thought for a minute and needed to find a way to start talking again. Examining the area, she tried to find something to help but whimpered sadly when she couldn't see anything. A tear left her eye since she believed she wouldn't be able to have her voice back again. She loved to talk.

Jack, who was having trouble seeing in this thick fog, heard her whimpers and was about to ask what was wrong until he heard her choking and gagging. Anxious she swallowed something, the skeleton rushed to her side and tried to help until finally, a voice escaped the dog's throat.

"That-really-hurt!" Ivory screamed as she tried to calm her burning-scratched up throat. It seems that she didn't really have a spell on her after all. Just a large shadow-like beetle that was living underneath her throat's skin. It, of course, was something Sheena had created to keep her from talking.

The beetle, outraged that it had left it's hiding spot, was about to lunge back for her, but thankfully out of nowhere, Jack slammed his foot on the bug with a loud crunch that followed after. Annoyed with bugs, which indeed reminded him of Oogie, the skeleton growled and wiped the bottom of his shoe against the ground to get the smashed bug off. Ivory just watched him and then cleared her throat to introduce herself and hopefully, start a friendly conversation with him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she began as she wagged her tail, "I'm Ivory. And you are?"

"I'm Jack," he responded as he took a bow, "Jack Skellington. The pumpkin king!" He grinned devilishly. "I'm from HalloweenTown!"

"Oh, I've heard of that place," Ivory barked as she stood back up to begin sniffing the skeleton, "I've never been there though."

"You haven't?" Jack gasped as he just stared at her with his eye sockets wide. Hearing someone who has never been to HalloweenTown was quite a shocker. Even if you were the king of Halloween.

"Sadly, no." Ivory responded, not noticing his reaction, as she started to sniff away Sam's trail again. "And sadly, I'm losing Sam's scent."

"I do hope that he's okay." Jack said worriedly as he thought about the German Shepherd, "He seemed upset that he was in HalloweenTown and the last thing he said was I hate the undead." Jack sadly told Ivory as he started to follow her again.

"Well, I guess that means he hates himself too," Ivory chuckled, "He's part of the undead too y'know."

"I believe so," Jack responded with his hand on top of his skull, looking like he was having a headache since he had a look of worry, "Though, I have a feeling that something bad happened to him. But my skull can't seem to figure it out."

Ivory swallowed hard, not sure how to respond to that. She already knew something happened, or will happen, to Sam and she knew it wouldn't be long until the pumpkin king found out.

* * *

Sheena growled and glared at what she was seeing. A walking skeleton and Ivory, who had gotten her voice back by getting rid of that beetle she created in her throat.

"How could this happen!" she screamed out. "Who is this man! or thing!"

Demonic-like whispers filled her ears and the room as they told her who he was and what his biography and life was about, plus he was also a friend of Sam's.

"Jack Skellington, huh." she huffed in annoyance, "The so called, 'pumpkin king'." she finished using air quotes with her fingers.

Her shadows laughed but they nearly jumped when they heard the loud snarls and growls coming from the other side of the room. Sheena rolled her eyes and told them, "Relax. It's just Sam."

"You turned him into another one of your hellhounds?" one shadow asked.

"Of course I did!" she snapped at him as she was heading her way to the German Shepherd, "What else was I supposed to do with him. Plus, I plan for him to kill his friend's and everyone that lives in that 'HalloweenTown' place. Stopping a few feet from Sam, she watched proudly as he was growling and shaking in a bad manner, almost like if he was infected with a bad disease or something. His eyes were a piercing red, his teeth and gums were sharp and infected-looking, and the rest of his body was beginning to rot, so it could reveal some bones. His growls, barks, howls, and snarls were now monster-like and compared to the other dogs Sheena had, he was the only solid black one and seemed to be more of a Hellhound than they were. Heck, most of them were scared of him.

To Sheena, he is the perfect Hellhound.

"Poor Sam." she scoffed at remembering that mutt, "He's in a different place now." Bending down to him, she began to release him from the chain. When he was free, he was about to run off but Sheena stopped him and she whispered,

"First, kill Jack and Ivory. Then destroy everyone in HalloweenTown."

The hellhound snarled and finally, Sheena released him as he took off out of the room to find his targets. The other hellhounds', knowing that they were going to go hunting, stopped what they were doing and quickly followed him as they left Sheena's home and entered back into the forest.


	13. Chapter 13: catching Sam

**AN: For those of you who think this story will go over the rating K. Your wrong. There will not be any type of harsh violence although in the previous chapter, it sort of seemed like it, but trust me. It's not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare before Christmas or it's characters. I only own my OC characters. **

* * *

The cries of disturbing howling and barking filled the forest in no time, leaving everything and everyone terrified. People who lived in Spooktopia quickly headed into their homes and started barricading their windows and doors. Unfortunately, they have been dealing with hell dogs all their lives so they didn't seem all that horrified that they were coming back to destroy the town again. However, they didn't know that Sheena, their mayor and leader, was behind all this.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Jack and Ivory had stopped what they were doing and continued to hear the noises all around them. Without saying anything, Ivory took off running the other direction and Jack quickly followed her. But they were out of luck when Sam popped out of a bush and was growling in front of them, his attention mostly on Jack.

"Sam!" he gasped as he examined the hellhound in shock, "What's happened to you?"

The German Shepherd roared in response as he began getting closer to them.

Panting and trying to keep her heart rate down, Ivory said. "You know what a Hellhound is your majesty?"

Jack thought for a minute as they continued to take steps back, "I've heard of them. But I-"

"Well," Ivory interrupted him as Sam threatened to attack, "That's what he is now. All thanks to Sheena, who put a spell on him."

Hearing other dogs' in the distance from somewhere, Jack shuddered before coming up with an idea. "Ivory!"

"What is it?"

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed happily as Sam still kept coming towards them, "If we run all the way to HalloweenTown with Sam chasing us, we can get him to run into our town hall and trap him inside. Then, I can get help from the witches to try and break the spell!"

It wasn't too bad of an idea since hellhounds' weren't that smart. So without asking any questions, Ivory told him.

"Let's go."

After nodding their heads' in agreement, both took off running as fast as they could off to HalloweenTown. Sam's eyes glowed redder and snarling, he immediately chased after them.

"Good Ivory! Come on. We can make it there!" Jack shouted as he and the Border Collie ran at the same pace with each other. Passing through the town and through another small forest that quickly lead to the cemetery, Jack and Ivory continued running while Sam was catching up to them. Almost reaching Jack, he snapped at his legs but the skeleton ran even faster as they now were almost to the gate.

The clown, who just happened to pass by on his tricycle, heard Jack yell. "Clown! Hurry! Open the gate!"

Jumping in alarm, he quickly headed his way to the gate-keeping room and unlocked the gate in time for the skeleton and Ivory, with Sam right behind them. Everyone shrieked and moved out of the way as Jack ran to the town hall and opened the doors in time to have Sam chase him inside.

"Jack! Watch out!" Ivory gasped in horror as Sam lunged at the skeleton as the doors closed shut.

* * *

Jack fell to the ground with a loud "OOMPH!" as the hellhound tried to kill him. Sam wasn't as strong as he thought, so the skeleton managed to hold him back with his long hands as he desperately managed to bite him. The mayor, who had entered from the other door, gasped in horror as Sam kept snapping his large sharp teeth at Jack, who turned his skull to him and shouted,

"Mayor! Bring-Ungh- the witches and the doctor! Quick!"

"Y-Yes J-J-Jack." he shook as he ran back to the door and shut it behind him. Ivory, who managed to find a way in, growled. She needed to help Jack! She wasn't going to let Sheena kill someone again! Swallowing hard, she glared at Sam and began barking aggressively to get his attention. The hellhound stopped snapping at Jack and looked up at the Border Collie, who was about ready to start a fight with him. Good thing that the hall was clear because if it wasn't, the seats would probably be destroyed. Growling, Sam got off Jack and started heading his way to Ivory, who kept barring her teeth and had her ears back.

"Ivory! No! He'll hurt you!" Jack cried as he quickly got his bony self back up. "Don't fight him!"

Ivory gulped seeing how terrible Sam looked and she replied, "It'll draw you some time to get your friends'. I'll keep him company while you go and-."

She was cut off when Sam made an attack towards her, knocking her to the floor instantly. Ivory yelped but growled as they began fighting. Both were biting, snarling, growling, clawing,attacking, and barking aggressively at each other that Jack didn't know if he should do what she said or try to help her. It worried him that since she was a female and Sam was much larger than her, he thought he would kill her but thankfully, the witches, mayor, the doctor, and Sally came in just in time. Sally gasped and had her hands over her mouth seeing the two dogs fighting and the mayor nearly wet himself, shaking like a cold chihuahua.

"Oh my goodness!" The tall witch screeched before casting a spell to freeze Sam. "What in broom's end is going on here?! Is that...Sam?"

Ivory panted tiredly as she suffered from a few scars and bruises and began slowly heading her way to Jack. Wagging her tail weakly she told him, "Did I-do-good?"

Jack nodded before turning to Sally. "Sally, can you help her get better."

"Yes, Jack." she replied as she headed to her, and carefully bent down to scoop the injured dog up. She wasn't heavy, which was a good thing, and she headed out the front doors to care for the Collie, who whimpered and lay her head on the ragdoll's shoulder. When they left, The two witch sisters turned to the frozen hellhound and while the mayor and doctor left, not standing to witness the monster that was in the hall, Jack asked, "Can you do something to fix this?"

The elder witch walked up to the monster and examined his features. "Hmmmmm. It seems that a spell is indeed on him. Sister, come feel him!" The younger witch, hurried to her side and placed a hand by Sam's stomach. Feeling all his ribs, she replied. "Yup."

"His ribs?" Jack asked curiously, "What's wrong with them?"

"Oh nothing Jack!" the elder witch chuckled, "It's just the spell eating him away from the inside. It's almost like an acid. Except you can't exactly see it!" Thinking of that, Jack shuddered at what that would feel like. "But can you return him back to normal, ladies?"

"Oh of course." the younger witch replied as she lifted Sam's lips up to examine his teeth and infected-like red gums, "It might take a few days for him to return though."

"Why's that?"

"Since he is under a spell where it takes control and KILLS him. We have to go through the process to return his body back to how it was before. Then, we must bring his spirit back to his body. It's not really easy y'know."

"Well," Jack replied, "If that's how long it has to be to get him back then."

"Don't worry Jack," the elder witch assured him, "We'll have him back to his old self in no time!"


End file.
